Like u need to know
by animechesirecat7
Summary: A girl gets bullied and transfers school . Leaving the only friend she had there. will they ever see each other again. is there only love or pain in this story.( Bad summary) T because I'm a worrier. Note: takes place in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo had this new idea and i decided to write it. **

**haya: hey this is animechesirecat7's oc just saying she owns nothing. This is something she wrote while she was bored. Soooo enjoy**

In the school Hyotie a chubby girl, who is the sweetest one in the school, is constantly picked on. But no matter what she still continues to be nice to people. Her one and only friend at the school is tennis regular and classmate, Otori Choutaru. They always talked but they never hung out at lunch. But he always invited her to go with him.

"Hey. Haya. Do you want to eat with me and the Regulars today?" Choutaru was looking at his friend with a hopeful smile, accompanied by puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Choutaru but I can't today. I have to work on my routine. I'm really sorry." Haya looked at her feet trying not to make eye contact with her good friend. She didn't want to tell him that his fans beat her up when his not around. Its just one of the few things she refused to tell him.

"Okay I guess. See you around." Choutaru gave his friend a hug before quickly heading off to lunch. Unaware that he just left his friend to the mercy of his fan girls.

Haya was about to leave to find her hiding spot to eat before the fan girls got to her. Unfortunately she didn't get the luck. "Hello ugly. What do you think you're doing hugging Otori? You know he is ours, so back off." The fan girl who was talking to her pushed her to the ground. Then the other fan girls started to kick her in the stomach. All the other fan girls just laughed and took turns hitting Haya. Once they were satisfied they left her on the classroom floor.

"You should just leave Hyotei. No one wants you here." A fan girl with blond hair said.

"Yeah, no one wants you. Otori is only being nice to you because he is the sweetest person ever. You are a nuisance to him." Another girl with black hair sneered.

"I hope you stay away from Otori-san. We aren't going to go easy on you next time." The fan girls then left Haya lying on the ground.

Haya laid there in pain. No one was in the classroom. But then again no one would care that Haya was hurt. _I guess since no one wants me here, I should leave. _Haya got up and went to the nurses' office to treat her injuries. The nurse wasn't in, didn't matter the nurse wouldn't help her. After treating the injuries Haya went to the principle to tell him she is transferring out of Hyotei.

"Haya, are you sure you want to transfer? Is there something wrong with the school?" the principle asked completely concerned for the scholarship student.

"No sir. Nothing is wrong, I…just think that this isn't the school for me. That's all." Haya knew that was a lie. There were countless things to say about the students alone. How many times she had been bullied in the two years she had been there, not to mention that the staff did nothing about it. It was time to go back to Kokki Seyo in America's division. _The one in this country is to close to the witch, she might come for me._

"Well…is there anyway to get you to stay here?" the principle said calmly. When Haya shook her head, he sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want where will you be attending?"  
"I am going back to my old school. Kokki Seyo gakuen, I am much more comfortable there. It's my home." Haya was doing her best to not lead on that she was being bullied at the school.

"I see. Good luck at your old school. But do keep in mind that you are welcome to come back." The principle got up from his seat and opened the door for Haya.

"Thank you sir, but I don't think that is necessary." With that she left out the door and to her next class.

Haya pov

_Oh man. How am I supposed to explain to Choutaru that I am transferring back to my old school? He is bound to think that something happened after he left to go to lunch._ I was starting to worry about Choutaru, but then I remembered that he was probably only my friend because he was taking pity on me. That seemed like the best explanation. I had to prove it to myself though. So I have decided to tell him I am leaving.

"Haya. Eh… what's wrong?" I snapped back to reality and saw my only friend in this hell of a school. I put on a small sad smile.

"Sorry Choutaru. But I am leaving this school and going back to my old school in America.

"Why!? What happened?" Choutaru looked at me with such sad eyes it tore my heart apart.

"Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you. I just don't think this is the school for me. So I decided to go back. I promise to keep in touch though." I sighed. "Anyway we should get to class or we will be late."

We both walked to our final class in silence. I couldn't even look at him; I already knew what I would see. Choutaru with a frown. I don't know if he is mad or just upset. Either way I feel bad for leaving him in the dark so much.

After class Choutaru came up to me. "I think we should talk on the way home, so let's go." Choutaru said with a hidden sadness.

"But…don't you have tennis practice today?' I looked worried because I have seen how many laps were given to people who skip practice. _Idiot! Are you really about to risk your regular position, over this._

"Atobe-boucho has to attend a student council meeting today, so he just gave the team today off." Choutaru walked past me and headed to the door. "Come on, it's not that long of a walk with you since we live in the same direction. You have a lot to explain."

"*sigh* Alright. I'm coming." I followed him in defeat.

**End of first chapter**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Choutaru and haya where walking down the street when Choutaru said. "Okay so why are you changing schools?" he stopped and looked at her.

Haya looked finding the ground interesting. "Like I said this school just isn't for me, I don't really belong, so I figured I would just go back," her voice was soft and meek. She was so scared that her friend wouldn't believe her and get mad.

Choutaru looked at her for a moment. As if trying to figure out if she is lying, "There are parts of your story missing. But somehow I know you won't tell me. I guess there is no stopping you." He paused then gave her a slight hug. "You better keep your promise of keeping in touch." He heard Haya laugh.

"Of course Choutaru." After the hugs they both went their separate ways. But Haya was not looking forward to going home. _Oh man what is that witch going to do to me when I get back? _Haya continued her walk back home stopping once she got there to look into the window. All she saw was a whole bunch of sake bottles. Then she looked in the driveway to find the semi-expensive car was gone.

Haya was glade that no one was home that meant she was safe for the moment, but know she had to worry about her 'mother' finding out she has switched back to her old school. Haya checked the voice message box only to find a one new message. _ I am to inform you that your daughter has transferred to Kokki Seyo. Your daughter will be missed. Beep _**Thursday February 2 *:** pm**

**HAYA POV**

I quickly deleted the message._ Wait the witch isn't here, best time as any to stash non perishables' for when she decides not to feed me. Oh I should re-hide me money stash too. I don't want her finding it anytime soon. _I have enough money to buy my ticket to America, clothes, and food if I manage the money properly. I got my money from my old hiding spot and grabbed some non perishable food. I only got a small amount and they were food the witch hated. Things like this were important so I don't get discovered. After I got the things I needed I rushed to stash them in my room. I had a spot to hid the food and took the left over money I had from the last fight I was apart of. Yeah I fight, and I play the guitar and piano at clubs. I am also a cook in the early morning weekends. Oh yeah I sing too, I think I suck at it. I keep getting jobs for it though. Anyhow, I put all the stuff in the undiscovered lose floorboard in my closet. I say undiscovered because I made it lose and I lock my closet. Once that was done I heard a car come up in the driveway. My blood ran cold. _Crap she's back. I hope she's too drunk to see and remember me._

"YO STUPID FAT ASS. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" The witch called me down.

_Dammit another bad date. Now I gotta suffer. _That was the last thought I had before getting slapped across the face hard enough where I fell to the ground.

"Get up I found out about your transfer." The witch sneered as she started to kick me in the stomach.

"AGHH… how did… you *cough* find out?" That's all I could say when the witch started to punch me and kick me more than before.

"I listened to the message on the machine before I left. Decided to punish you when I got back. Heh. I don't know how you getting to America cause I sure not paying for your ticket." She continued the brutal beating for half in hour, then she was tired and went to bed. Leaving me a bleeding mess on the ground.

**The next day Choutaru **

_I wonder what Haya is hiding from me. _I was running my laps at practice. I just couldn't get what was so bad Haya had to hide it from me.

"Oi, Choutaru! Come on its time for out practice match with Gakuto and Oshitari." Shishido sempai called.

"Hai sempai. I am coming!" I quickly went over to court we would be playing the match.

{After practice}

"Hey Choutaru is something bothering you? You weren't all that focused during our match today." Shishido sempai asked me.

"My friend just transferred out of Hyotie, back to her old school." I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice. How could I, one of my closest friends just left for America.

"She. What was her name? Maybe I know her." Oshitari said. Though I don't like the look on his face.

"Her name was Hano Haya."

"Oh I have heard about her. Mainly rumors though. Poor thing gets teased and bullied so much here." Apparently my confusion clearly showed on my face. "You mean you never knew?"

"She never told me. I don't know why. She seems to be good at hiding things though." I felt one of my sempai's hands on my shoulder. It was Shishido.

"She probably didn't want you to worry about her. That's all, lots of people do the same."

I didn't feel like talking about it anymore so I asked if we could drop the subject.

**Oshitari pov**

I noticed my doubles partner was strangely quiet. "Gakuto you are so quiet, what's wrong?"

"Hano-san. Otori's friend that's my cousin. I didn't even know she was here. Let alone being bullied." Gakuto seemed to have deflated completely.

"Gakuto. You didn't know. You were never told."

"Yeah but I've met my mothers sister before. I hope Haya isn't in her care still." Gakuto's eyes darkened as he walked to class.

_Something tells me that there are more to Gakuto's family than I thought._

**End of chapter 2**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: this chapter was delayed due to writers block. Sorry.**

Gakuto pov

_I haven't seen Haya since she was 3._ I continued to walk to class feeling the years of guilt I had catch up with me. Soon I was in class and my long day started.

Oshitari pov

Gakuto wasn't really focused in class at all, but that had been normal for him. The difference was that he had a guilty look on his face. _I'll just have to talk to him after lunch._

**Time jump to lunch **

Gakuto pov

I stepped out of my class and headed to the lunch room, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me,

"Yuushi what do you want?" I glared. It couldn't be helped he interrupted my sulking.

He looked at me with a worried expression. "You have been spaced out all day."

"I always space out in class. Today is no difference." Even though I knew my doubles partner was just looking out for me I just didn't want to be bothered.

"Something is bothering you. I am pretty sure that it has to do with Hano Haya, tell me about your family. You can't hide everything forever" I already knew that determined look on his face. Yuushi wasn't about to let this topic go.

"Fine but lets get Otori as well. He is suffering this as well, and it should help him understand why she hid things from him." I said and walked calmly to the lunch room.

**At the lunch room **

"Otoori I need to talk to you. It's really important." he came with me to a more quiet area in the lunchroom.

"What is it Gakuto-sempai?"

"It's about Haya. You see her mother wasn't known for being a caring person. I only saw her and her mother once in life. She was quiet and seemed scared, her mother scared me more than anyone in the world."

Otoori looked at me confused. "Sempai, I don't understand."

"Look I don't know all the details. All I know is that Hayas' mother was so bad she was disinherited. My parents never visited her after that. I haven't spoken to her since."

**The chapter is really short. But the next chapter will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: i would love to know if i am misspelling characters names wrong. cause i find more than one spelling every time. ANY WAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER.****  
**

**Gakuto Pov **

_I know that our teammates are extremely nosy so this spot won't work for long._ I looked around our current space and knew it wasn't the best place. "I know for sure if you know this information you can help her. I haven't been the best cousin. She needs someone to help her, but she is extremely stubborn. Now come on we have to get a better place than this. " I calmly told Otoori as we walked to a more quit area. Unfortunately Atobe stopped us.

"Ahn. Where are you two going?" The arrogant king of the school towered over us.

I glared at our captain. "Boucho this has nothing to do with tennis. This is a personal matter. Move." I grab Otoori's arm and pulled him passed our captain.

"If this is about this Hano girl Ore-sama would like to know about the tortured soul of a peasant that dare leave." My egotistical captain said,

_I swear if he wasn't the captain of our team. I would hit him for saying such things about my cousin. _"She is my family. My problem. The only reason I'm telling Otoori is because he has been there for her here. You have done nothing for her." I continued to drag Otoori down the hall until Oshitari the rest of the regular team showed up.

"Gakuto. We are a team. We will all help you with your cousin. Just tell us what's going on." Oshitari spoke up.

"Oshitari is right. If your cousin has been through something we should help you out. We are a team. As much as I hate to say it we are family too." Shishido said evenly and took another breathe to continue, "You don't honestly think I forgot about that the witch of your family do you. Me and Jirou remember her all to well." I stared at Shishido.

_I seemed to have forgotten how long I have known those two_. "Look you really don't need to get involved…" All of the sudden Jirou was up and staring at me concerned.

"Gakuto you know that if your cousin is transferring to America then you need more help. That woman is horrible. Who knows what Haya has been through. I know you just don't want anyone to think of you as horrible, but that won't help Haya." Jirou was serious. It's expected considering how he considered Haya a sister.

"Alright. After school today I will take you to her home. Ill get the address from my mom." I already knew I was defeated.

**Normal pov**

The Hyotie Regulars all agreed and the bell for next period rang. They all headed to their classes, anxious to see what's going on. But no one was as anxious as Jirou, Shishido, and Gakuto, the ones who knows why they should be worried.

**Time skip to practice**

The group was training. Halfway through the training Gakuto called his mom.

**Gakuto pov**

"Hi mom do you know where Haya lives by chance?" I quickly asked. Not wanting to risk getting caught by the coach.

"Last I heard she was in a school dormitory in America. Her mother never moved. Gakuto is something wrong? Did something happen to your cousin?" I can hear my mothers concern and regret.

"Haya was here. At Hyotie. She didn't tell me she was here. She just transferred out. Something doesn't feel right please give me the address. I just want to make sure she is okay." I bit my lip hoping she will know something.

There was a pause. Then my mother responded. "Her home is that light brown house next to the tennis court you and your friends go to. Do you know which one I am talking about?"

"Yes I know where it is. Thank you mom."

"No problem. But be careful, that woman is crude and mean. Get your cousin away from her as soon as possible and in anyway possible" my mother's voice was serious, and grave.

"I understand. Bye mom." I hung up my phone and went back to practice.

Shishido and Jirou ran up to me. Jirou spoke first. "Did you get the address?" Concern written all over his face.

I nodded my head. "It's the same house she always lived in. you know the one next to the tennis courts."

"At least she isn't that far. We will go once practice is over." Shishido said calmly, although you could tell he was concerned if you knew him well enough.

"Yeah. I just have a really bad feeling." I sighed. "How much more time before practice is over?"

"20 minutes then we can leave." Shishido said walking back to the courts.

**20 minutes later. Otoori pov**

_Please. Please be okay Haya._ I thought as I started to pace in front of the locker room waiting for the others to come out. Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked over to see it was Hiyoshi.

"Calm down. Why are you so worried about her? Do you like her or something?" he said bluntly.

"I'm worried because I always knew she was hiding something. She is like a sister, I don't want anything to happen to her. Besides I think she is more your type. Well once she gets used to you." I smirked once I saw him go stiff.

"Are we talking about that girl that sits in the class and doesn't say anything. The chubby one? Not a chance." He glared at me.

"Whatever. She wouldn't care either way. Probably thinks you're as egotistical as boucho. She isn't fond of people with big egos." I knew I was being a little mean, but he started it. And as much as I would like to finish it. Haya comes first.

The door finally opened with all the others standing behind it. Including Taki-sempai.

"Taki-sempai your coming too?" I asked.

"Ahn Atobe told me about the girl who transferred out. Thought I would come and keep him and Atobe Jr in check."

"Oi I am not like boucho." Hiyoshi complained.

"Whatever. Lets go don't we have to help the damsel." Taki-sempai said and started walking. Then we all headed to the front gate.

"Sempai which way is Haya-chans house?" I asked once we got to the gate.

"Just head to the tennis courts. Her house is the light brown one right next to it." Gakuto responded and started to walk faster.

**Normal pov at the front door of Haya's house**

The regulars all slowed down once they had reached the light brown house. They saw that there was a boy standing at the front door.

"Um. Excuse me who are you and why are you at my little cousin's house?" The regulars were all shocked at the pissed off, protective behavior Gakuto was showing.

"I'm Saionji Hiroyuki. I am a representative of Kokki Seyo. You see she never called and confirmed her time of arrival. Head master was worried and sent me." The boy looked to be a third year. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that showed his muscles with blue jeans. (In other words. dude was hot),

"She didn't call. Has she answered the door?" Otoori asked worried.

"No it seems no one is…" Saigon was cut off when there was a crash coming from the inside.

"Haya!" shishido, Jirou and Gakuto rushed up the stairs and knock down the door. Only to see Haya laying on the floor bleeding.

"HAYA!" Gakuto rushed to his cousin. Panic overtaking his features and he looks at the unconscious body of his cousin.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOOR. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the family witch stomped down the steps and stopped once he say Gakuto holding Haya. "You what the hell are you doing here."

Gakuto glared at his aunt. "I'm taking Haya to a hospital. You hurt your own daughter!"

Gakuto and his aunt continued to argue. Soon Shishido and Jirou got in the argument. Otoori and the others were busy getting Haya to the hospital and calling the police. It was decided that Otoori, Hiyoshi, Taki, Atobe, Saigon and Kabaji took Haya to the hospital. While Shishido, Jirou, Gakuto, and Oshitari waited for the cops (while arguing with the witch of an aunt).

**At the hospital**

Haya was put into an emergency room. And the others were waiting in the waiting room.

"So why were you chosen to come and get Haya-chan, Saigon-san?" Otoori asked looking at Saigon.

"Hnn. She is a good friend. I care a lot about her. When the Head master said she was coming back lots of people were happy. Her friends and fans. I'm apart of the student council and when he said someone needed to escort her back I volunteered immediately." Saigon said in a monotone voice.

"Did you know about her problem.. With her mom?" Otoori asked again.

"Yes I did. Not that many did. But everyone was worried about her. She never said much but, somehow people figured she never liked her home. So it brought great concern when she left and never responded the messages that were sent to her." Saigon looked at Otoori. "Is that all you wanted to know or is there more you wanted to ask?"

"Does she always not want people involved?" Otoori asked.

"Yes. It's a very bad habit of hers. She refuses to tell people because she wants to prove she can take care of herself. She doesn't want to be seen as weak. No matter what she doesn't believe it's okay to ask for help." Saigon put a hand on Otoori's shoulder. "It's not your fault. She just didn't want you to worry about her. Its how she is."

Otoori just nodded his head and said. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem." Saigon replied.

A doctor came into the waiting room. "Excuse me, but I have news about your friend."

The group of boys gathered around the doctor.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest. We had to place her in a minor surgery to remove glass in her legs, and place 6 stitches on her arms and legs. The girl is a lucky one. If you waited any longer she would have gotten an infection and or died from blood loss."

The group of boys stood a little relived that she would be okay.

"When will we be able to see her?" Otoori asked.

"In a few more hours she is resting still." The doctor said. "I will come and get you when she is up and well enough to have visitors." The doctor walked out of the room.

"I'm going to call Gakuto and tell him what's going on." Taki walked to the other side of the waiting room and called Gakuto.

"Glass. That woman hurt her daughter that much." Saigon muttered.

"How bad was the abuse when she went to Kokki Seyo?" Atobe asked softly.

"Only verbal. But that was only because Haya never went home on holidays. She stayed with friends in the summer or joined a summer program at the school." Saigon replied.

"So she constantly escaped. Why didn't she ever ask for help." Hiyoshi finally spoke.

"Most likely she didn't want to worry anyone. She thought she could handle things herself." Kabaji said.

"I agree. You must be really worried Kabaji. You don't really talk much." Atobe said.

Taki finally came back, with a look of relief on his face. "Gakuto just told me that his aunt has just been arrested and they are on there way to the hospital.

**Time skip **

Gakuto and the rest finally got to the hospital, and the doctor came in and said that Haya was awake and prepared for visitors.

"I want to talk to my cousin alone for a bit your guys." Gakuto said quietly. Everyone nodded and stayed in the waiting room.

**In Haya's room Haya pov**

_Argh my head hurts. I wonder how I got here?._ I looked around the hospital room until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

I was completely shocked when I saw my older cousin Gakuto. "Haya. How do you feel?" my cousin walked to me.

"I'm okay just sore. What's wrong cousin?" I asked once I saw the guilt on his face.

He hugged me. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I'm sorry for not helping you sooner. I am also sorry for not knowing you were at Hyotie." I felt him hug me tighter.

"Gaku-nii is so silly. Its okay I never told you. I never told you what mother was doing. I chose not to. I didn't want to worry you, auntie and uncle. I also didn't want to worry Ryo-nii and Ji-nii. So I tried to talk care of myself. Sorry for not saying anything." I hugged my cousin back. "Ne is Chouta mad at me for not telling him anything?"

My cousin held me tighter. "No. but he is worried sick about you. He couldn't even play tennis right." my cousin let me go and smiled sadly at me.

"You know you got the whole tennis regulars team worried about you. Even Atobe." he smirked when I made a gagging face

"Next you're going to tell me his protégé is here too." my cousin russeled my hair smiling mischievously.

"Well yes he is. But moving onto a similar topic. Who is this Saigon Hiroyuki who is in the waiting room. Care to explain." My cousin looked at me with protective eyes and I sighed.

_This is so like my cousin._ "Hiro-kun is a friend from my classes when I went to Kokki Seyo …and we sort of dated for a short time." I enjoyed the shocked look on my cousin's face.

"You what? I'm sorry it sounded like you said you dated him. Without my permission. Haya you know your suppose to tell me things. I can let this go but from know on you are to tell me everything. Your 15 and has been through enough suffering. Got it." my cousin said playful and serious at the same time.

"I understand Gaku-nii. Gezz you and Ryo-nii- worry too much." he looked at me with a 'I'm older and can be as worried as I want' look.

"Well I will be back I'm going to get the others." my cousin walked to the door.

"Gaku-nii-chan. Thank you."

"I'm your cousin and I'm planning to take care of you. You should thank Otoori he was the one that told me you where at Hyotie." And with that my cousin left me to my thoughts.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**please review. and ideas are welcomed. **


End file.
